100 dumb ways to die
by MistonDawn
Summary: Hello! So this is basically what the title says :b. Dumb ways to die! Let's see, hugging porcupines, eating chocolate, dissing the warriors code in front of Hollyleaf, flying off the Sky Oak? Yep. Dumb. Open to all suggestions, (need as many dumb ways to die as you guys can find) :D
1. Chapter 1

During the full moon, the clans have a tradition of sharing information about what had happened in the last moon in the light of the moon.

It was a quiet and peaceful time at the gathering. Cats were chatting happily to each other, apprentices showing off there new moves they had learned, testing each other. Well... That was until Crowfeather started pushing his way through the crowd, knocking cats over, pushing and ramming through the group of apprentices causing Heathertail to yelp as he stepped on her tail. She glared at him as he made his way to the tree where the leaders were.

Crowfeather jumped on the tree and started to climb up it, Onestar not noticing because he was talking to about warrior names, completely ignoring Heathertail yowling angrily "Get down from there you Rabbit brained ignorant cat! That's only for the leaders!" Crowfeather let out an inaudible chuckle. They are going to love this.

He landed quietly on a branch above Bramblestar. Taking a deep breathe he said," Cats of the clans! I have an announcement to make!" No one paid attention to the random black cat on the tree sitting above. Getting impatient and annoyed he yelled, "OI! EVERYONE SHUT THEIR MOUTHS AND LISTEN TO ME!"

Every cats heads turned to Crowfeather at the exact same time, Mistystar almost falling out of the tree.

"Since when have you said oi?" Sorreltail asked glancing into blank space.

"And when were you a leader?" Mousefur yowled grumpily glaring at the black Windclan warrior. "SILENCE!"

" this is my kit!" Crowfeather pulled out a strange twoleg object from a hallow in the tree. It glittered silver and red in the faint moonlight. He moved a piece of the object to the right and a strange voice sounding disoriented but clear enough to make out words came out of it "Everybody dance now!"

Complete silence filled the clearing. You could hear a cricket chirped from a mile away and Stormfur yelling at a cat , in the mountains, to get their head out of that eagle's nest.

"What was that?"

"What is a dance?"

"How do you dance?"

"What is that 'thing'?"

"HOW IS THAT YOUR KIT?! I'M YOUR SON!"

"I like to eat squrriel."

Questions exploded around the clearing until Nightcloud stormed up to the front of the island." LET ME,DEAL WITH THIS!" she climbed up the tree, dragged him down by clawing his ears, took him to the side of the island , and that was the last we ever heard of poor Crowfeather.

"What are you staring at," she hissed "Get on with the gathering."

Let's just say after that Windclan had a huge party.

 **Sunmist: now I feel bad for him**

 **Softballstorm: well I don't**

 **Sunmist: of course you don't *rolls her eyes***

 **Foxleap: remember to review, favorite, and follow! Open to all suggestions for this story so please review and tell me what you want you happen next!**

 **~Misty**


	2. Chapter 2

_**100 dumb ways to dies #2**_

 **Okay . the two of you that reviewed, I'll use both of your ideas :-)**

 **This one is... The dabb one suggested by Sparklez**

Soooo...

One day a dark gray Riverclan apprentice, Smokepaw, woke up feeling tired. He had stayed up all night on this device called a phone watching this thing called Youtube. Thankfully, he hadn't waken anyone up.

"Smokepaw! Get your tail out here!" His mentor, Dawnfeather, yelled. Not paying attention with his mind filled with YouTube 'videos' , he ran into the reed walls. Shaking his head, he walked out.

"What took you so long?" The cream she-cat hissed with annoyance her blue eyes flashing. _She's clearly in one of her 'moods'._ The apprentice thought sniffling back a sigh before following his mentor.

The red, orange, and yellow leafs crunched cheerfully under their paws as they walked. Dawnfeather started to lecture him about something and Smokepaw completely ignored her. He was thinking of one of the videos he had watched.

"What is the answer?" He snapped out when his mentor poked him in the side hard with her tail.

"Um... Dabb?" Smokepaw said clumsily.

"NO! THAT'S NOT THE- what a minute, what's a dabb?"

"Well," he began. "This is a dabb." He stood up on his hindlegs and tried to dabb. As this is a dumb ways to die story, you can tell this doesn't end well.

Smokepaw hit himself in the forehead by accident and fell backwards into a tree knocking himself out. Dawnfeather looked at the heap if gray and black fur.

"Mouse-brained apprentices." She muttered. "Well, at least I can despose of this one without a mess."

The Riverclan warrior dragged Smokepaw to the river and dropped him in. "This is what you get for talking about unknown things and breaking the warrior code!"

==================at camp===============

"What did you do with Smokepaw?" Dovestar asked in the leaders dens flicking her tail back and forth.

"The mouse-brain was watching YouTube."

"Ugh. When will they stop? That's the fifth one."

"Sixth."

 **Please give suggestions :)**

 **See y'all later.**

 **~Sunmist**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Thanks for the support*glances at the three reviews***

 **~~~~~Stats~~~~~**

 **Reviews: 5**

 **Views: 93**

 **Followers:1**

 **Favorites:1**

 **This chapter was suggested by... hayjay5304**

Berrynose was wandering aimlessly around the Thunderclan territory.

The cream furred tom wanted to find the perfect gift to give his best friend, Honeyfern, when he would ask her to be mates.

So far, he had not succeeded. Berrynose had looked under every rock, in every tree, and still hadn't found his perfect gift.

Then, he saw it. A smooth, barkless branch with no side branches off of it. _Its perfect!_ He thought happily looking at the branch. It even had strange markings of it the looked like claws marks in it.

There was only one, tinsy, winsy, little problem. Okay, never mind. It was a HUGE problem in the shape of a gray lump of fur.

There was a gray tabby tom walking up towards the stick, muttering something that Berrynose couldn't make out under his breath.

The blind Thunderclan medicine cat crouched behind the stick blocking the cream warriors view of the prefect gift.

"Hey! Jayfeather! Back away from that stick!" Berrynose yowled jumping out of his bush and landing lightly on the other side of the fern. Jayfeather spun around and hissed and the cream cat.

"You cat make me. I've had this since I was a apprentice!" The gray tom said his blue eyes flashing and his tail lashing to and fro.

"Well," Berrynose began trying to find something that could bet Jayfeathers statement." Well I've had it since before _I_ was born."

"Is that even technically possible?"

Berrynose sat there for a minute. "Maybe." He concluded stubbornly.

Jayfeather snickered. "Which means _nooo._ "

The gray tabby medicine cat then proceeded to stick the stick underneath Berrynose and drag him to the lake.

Next thing Berrynose remembered was him hitting the cold water. Jayfeather, while sitting on the shore, intently made another marking in the stick. Once he heard the failing stop, he stuck the stick under the root.

 **Sunmist: Jayfeather!**

 **Jayfeather:** _ **yesssss?**_

 **Softballstorm: you get a special services award!*throws a medal at him***

 **Jayfeather: remember to suggest, read, review, follow, favorite, and all that stuff XD**

 **See you all later. Thanks of the suggestion hayjay5304!**

 **-Sunmist**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews!**

 **~~~~~stats~~~~~**

 **Reviews: 7**

 **Views: 116**

 **Followers:2 (hayjay5304 and rebekapte thanks)**

 **Favorites:1(thanks rebekahtpe)**

 **This chapter was suggested by: Guest**

 **Here we go with another dumb chapter!**

Cloudkit was very annoyed. He had just seen some very tasty looking berries but _CINDERPAW_ wouldn't let him eat them.

So what if they were poisonous? So what if they could kill him? So what if Cinderpaw wouldn't let him have them?

Well, Cloudkit had his own plans. Mouse-brained because he was a kit. But his own.

Once he heard the chatter of Fireheart, his annoying uncle who seemed to be obsessed with Cloudkit, and Cinderpaw fade away, he started his plan.

He snuck underneath the undergrowth towards to where he had found the amazing and delicious looking berries where.

The only problem was, he got side tracked.

While he was sneaking, he tripped over something.

That something was a red, shining object that smelled faintly of two-legs and another amazing scent. It smelled sorta like milk and like another substance he couldn't describe.

It looked good though.

And when Cloudkits hungry, he gets what he wants( not really.)

Turning around, the small kit took a big bite out of the Two-leg object, wrapper and all.

Chewing slowly, he took in the amazing taste. It tasted great! Swallowing, he took another bite.

Even though his stomach started hurting badly, he kept eating it.

The last think he saw was the last bite of the chocolate bar so close but so far.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Cloudkit wailed.

"I didn't finish it!"

"Oh come on! Some of us are trying to sleep here!" Yelled the _dead_ Goosefeather.

 **Foxleap: I always thought you were weird*looks at the living Cloudtail***

 **Cloudtail: do you have any chocolate?!**

 **Sunmist:yesssss!**

 **Brightheart:*backs as far away from her mate as she can***

 **Softballstorm:*looks at her sister* have a great day and-**

 **Sunmist:*cheers* don't forget to read, review, follow and favorite!**

 **Sorry this chapter was short.**

 **~Sunmist**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back! Thanks for the support X3**

 **Guest: your welcome :)**

 **Sorry for my spelling errors. I'll make sure to check further on in the future.**

 **~~~~~stats~~~~~**

 **Reveiws- 12**

 **Views- 193!**

 **Favorites: 3. 2 more than last time :)( thanks Emojiswagger123 and AmberflameWarrior)**

 **Followers:4. 2 more than last time :D (** **thanks Emojiswagger123 and AmberflameWarrior)**

 **...**

 **This chapter was suggested by... Guest**

Yellowfang woke up.

Yellowfang snapped at cats.

Yellowfang helped heal cats.

Yellowfang snapped at _more_ cats.

Then she slept.

That was the basic life of Yellowfang. She did the same thing almost every day.

Until..

Until...

He came.

That certain _he_ sorta messed up her schedule.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"We've captured Brokenstar." Cinderpaw yowled. Whitestorm yowled triumphantly. Some other cat yowled. Yellowfang stared at her paws in horror.

They were covered in blood. Brokenstars blood. Her sons blood.

"What? Where?" Fireheart asked. Yellowfang didn't reply. She was to busy arguing with herself.

 _I made him lose life!_

 _ **Which is good.**_

 _But he's my son!_

 _ **And so..?**_

 _ **He's evil!**_

 _But still_

 _ **Who even cares?**_

 _I do._

 _ **Obviously not cause we're having this conversation right now!**_

 _Oh, good point._

"He's been placed in Yellowfangs den." Cinderpaw replied her tail flicking around excitedly.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

She took care of him. The next day she woke up to heard something that made her VERY mad.

"Yellowfangs a mouse-brain."

"She can't even fight properly."

"Even _Littlepaw_ is better than her"

"She sucks at being a medicine cat."

"She would always follow me around, creepy."

"That mouse-brain won't even let me get my own fooooodd." Brokenstar complained.

At that statement Yellowfangs patience snapped. _That ungrateful little mouse-brain!_ She thought angrily.

She quietly snuck to the back of her den and grabbed some berries.

No-one knew Yellowfang had death berries, and anyone who found out wouldn't live to tell the tale.

"Here," she meowed in a fake sweet tone. "These will make you feel better." She rolled the two bright red berries in front of his blind eyes.

The tom ate them.

 _Good._

"By the way I AM YOUR MOTHER AND YOU WILL DIE!" she yelled after he ate the death berries.

The big, ragged tabby choked upon the death berries.

The once powerful and evil leader of Shadowclan DIED.

 _Hope no one heard that!_

And yet, the now terrified Fireheart stood outside of her den. Silently Freaking out.

Good thing Yellowfang didn't find out.

 **Sorry this was so short :b I try to make them longer but it didn't work.**

 **Sunmist- never ever ever EVER trash talk her!**

 **Yellowfang: you better know that!**

 **Fireheart:*gulps* w-wheres Brokenstar?**

 **Yellowfang: *whistles suspiciously* Oh, no where.**

 **Don't forget to review, follow, and favorite! You can send me questions and constructive criticism in your review as well. Everything is appreciated :D**

 **~Sunmist**


	6. Chapter 6

**Lol. You guys are great!**

 **Happy Halloween everyone!**

 **~~~~~stats~~~~~**

 **Reviews- 16**

 **Views-242**

 **Followers- 5(thank you Skrubface of Thunderclan)**

 **Favorites- 4 (thank you Skrubface of Thunderclan)**

 **This chapter was suggested by... rebekatpe**

Tigerstar jumped onto the great rock. A satisfied smirk crossed his face went he saw the shocked, disbelieved look on Firehearts.

"W-what?!" The ginger tom shouted.

"Firestar!" He crackled. "How very _pleasant_ to see you again."

 _ **Later on...**_

"Hello everyone!" Tigerstar began. "I would"

"Be quiet!" A random cat in the crowd called. It wasa ginger she-cat with bright green eyes.

"Who dares to interrupt ME?!" Tigerstar roared.

"I want to speak my mind about YOU!" She yelled jumping onto the great rock, pushing Fireheart off.

He yelped and rolled down the side of it.

"You, you, YOU! You piece of foxdung! Your the one that stole my mice!"

"What?" He said caught totally off guard missing the insult.

"You did it! When I was a kit, you stole my mice!"

Tigerstar suddenly remembered, it took him a couple of minutes though.

 _-flashback-_

 _A young kit was happily walking towards the fresh-kill pile, muttering something. After a few secondsThe little ginger tabby she-cat chose two mice._

 _Suddenly a brown tabby tom apprentice ran up to the kit and took the mice." Mine!" He hissed._

 _The little she-cat started crying. "Mamma! He stole my mice!" Sunkit wailed._

 _The problem was, Sunkit had no mom. Tigerpaw snickered._

 _"Mine!"_

 _"Noo!"_

 _"What are you doing?" Thistleclaw meowed annoyed._

 _"You should of just killed her."_

 _-flashback over-_

"That was only one!" He complained integently his amber eyes flashing.

"No it was two!" Sunmist hissed.

"Your a sucked up, mouse-brained, annoying, good for nothing, crazy tom!" She yowled.

The whole clearing was silent. You could hear the author of this story crackling madly.

Tigerstar ticked.

"No one!" He roared.

"No one insults me!" He jumped at the she-cat.

Everyone completely ignoring the fact he just jumped off of the great rock. Then he raked his long claws down her throat.

She died.

Sunmist died

(I just killed myself :b)

Fireheart meowed happily. "Now everyone can see, he's evil!"

Brackenfur stared." I like mice."

Sandstorm looked at Tigerstar in disgust." You know, you shouldn't have made such a mess. You should of just pushed her of the rock."

Tigerstar looked up at Firehearts mate. "Great idea! Let me test it!"

 **Tigerstar: I'm not!**

 **Fireheart: yes you are!**

 **Softballstorm: *points accusingly* you aren't!**

 **Tigerstar: yes I am! Woops-*runs away***

 **Hehehehehehe! I killed myself!**

 **Thanks everyone for reading! Don't forget to review, follow, and favorite! Sorry there so short.**

 **Again happy Halloween! Thank you to hayjay5304 and rebekahtpe who have commented on almost all the chapters :D**

 **I will use everyone's ways to die as long as there dumb :D**

 **~Sunmist**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for all the ideas!**

 **Sorry about last chapters confusion :)**

 **-stats-**

 **Reviews:20**

 **Views: 380**

 **Followers: 5**

 **Favorites: 4**

 **This chapter was suggested by... hayjay5304!**

 **It takes place when Jayfeather breaks the stick because that's went it makes the most sense :b**

Jayfeather flicked his tail angrily back and forth and the old, ghostly tom in front of him admitted. "You knew about everything all along and you didn't tell me?!" He spat at Rock whoses eyes widened, giving them a more creepy appearance.

"Of course I knew! Fallen leaves also knew! Everyone in starclan knew! All the tribe of endless hunting knew!" The gray tabby medicine cat picked up sarcasm in the old dead cats tone. The Thunderclan cat was getting quickly annoyed. And it was not a good thing when Jayfeather was annoyed.

"Are you sure you knew?" Jayfeather hissed lashing his tail back and forth. His sensed a flicker of uncertainty inside Rock but as soon it was there it was gone.

"Of course I knew!" Rock spat back integently, his eyes bulging, a wild look filling them.

"Of course I knew! I've lived longer than you can imagine! I've seen more than you can imagine! I KNOW more than you can imagine!"

"I bet you haven't lived longer than I can imagine!" Jayfeather challenged angrily trying to insult the tom.

"Bet you can't."

"Bet I can!"

Bet you can't!"

"Bet I can!"

"Bet you CAN'T!"

"BET. I CAN!"

"BET YOU CAN'T!"

BET I CANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!"

 **Lets just say Jayfeather pasted out after that**

 _ **When he woke up.**_

"You mouse-brain!" He shrieked lunging at the old cat. He just went straight through the dead cat.

"I know everything!" Rock roared at the much much much much much much much much much much much much MUCH younger tom.

"Prove it!"

"Fine," the old blind cat said lashing his hairless tail. "I'll reveal everyone's darkest secrets to you , just tell me a cat."

"Dovepaw."

"Wishes Tigerheart was in the same clan as her so they could be mates." Rock replied.

"WHAT?!" Jayfeather yelled. "Oh me and that cat are having a talk when I get back. She hasn't even been an apprentice for a moon!"

"Next." Rock said impatiently. "Son, I don't have all night."

"Breezepelt."

"Wishes you were dead."

"That's not even a secret! EVERYONE knows that!"

"Cinderheart. Wants to be with Lionblaze."

"Foxleap. Wants to be mates with a cat."

"Honeyfern. Wants to kill her sister for taking her mate."

"Berrynose. Wishes Honeyfern was alive and that Poppyfrost hadn't treated to kill him if he mentioned Honeyferns name."

"Icecloud. Wants to rip off all of Cinderhearts fur and drown her in the lake for stealing Lionblaze from her."

"Hollyleaf. Wishes that the warrior code was a cat so she could be mates with it."

"Crowfeather. What's Leafpool to stop stalking him at gathering.

" Leafpool. Wishes she had different kits then you"

"What?" Jayfeather instantly protested. "Its her fault!" He was starting to get sleepy.

"Lionblaze. Wants to go back to the dark forest to learn more."

This information was to much for Jayfeather. The Thunderclan medicine cat pasted out, again.

 **Rocks POV**

"Finally." He muttered picking up the tom and dragging him into the tunnels. By the time the old cat had dragged Jayfeather to the underground river the tom was hatrdly recognizable.

He was cakee in brown sticky mud and had many patches of fur missing along with tons of scratches.

"Say good bye!" Rock dunked to tom in the river.

 **Rock: and do you believe what that mouse-brain did next?!**

 **Softballstorm: course not!**

 **Rock: he came down from starclan and broke my stick!**

 **Jayfeather: what did you expect me to do? You had just killed me!**

 **Foxleap:*glances at the two arguing cats* don't forget to read, review, favorite, and follow!**

 **Sunmist: WE NEED MORE DUMB WAYS TO DIIEEEEEEE!**

 **Softballstorm: she had to much candy* drags her crazy sister away***


	8. Chapter 8

**Hehehe**

 **Okay so someone pmed me asking for more description so I tried. :b**

 **~~~~~~~stats~~~~~~~**

 **Reviews:24**

 **Views: 524**

 **Favorites: 4**

 **Followers: 6( thank you catgirl2900 :3)**

 **Who ever gets the 50 review gets 3 dumb ways to die that they created so review!**

 **This chapter was suggested by... hayjay5304**

Brairlight had had it up to the breaking point with Millie.

Mille would always follow her around and insist that she shouldn't have to move.

Millie wouldn't let her get her own fresh kill.

Millie wouldn't even let her go on a walk with her siblings, just because she wasn't normal. Brairlight huffed. I'm just as normal as them!

The thing that hurt her the most was that Millie acted like she was her only kit. She completely ingored Bumblestripe and Blossomfall who where trying to show their mother the rabbit wpthey caught and ran over to Brairlight who was having a completely normal conversation with Foxleap.

The injured she-cat snuck carefully out of the medicine cat den, stopping every time a sound was made from her or the sleeping gray tabby in the back. Jayfeather rolled around, facing her direction, his eyes still tightly shut and his tail tip twitching back and forth. The brown she-cat waited a minute or two, she didn't want to take any risks.

Once she was sure the tom was asleep, Brairlight dragged herself over the the small bramble entrance of the medicine cats den, trying her hardest not to dislodge any brambles or scrap against them. Jayfeather had the most sharpest hearing in the clan( besides Dovewing) and would be furious if he found out the young cat had snuck out, in the middle of the night for one, and that she hadn't asked permission.

She shuddered at the thought of seeing Jayfeather, his sightless blue eyes ablaze and his gray fur sticking up in all angles. The first, and only time she had seen the grumpy medicine cat like that was when Lionblaze had told them that she and Bumblestripe had almost been killed by the dog.

Another reason why she hated seeing Jayfeather made was that he would take her to see the stick. And talk to the stick. And tell your feelings to the stick. You guys get the point.

She shuttered again. Never mess with and angry Jayfeather.

 _It was no where near us!_ She thought integently as she quickly dragged herself towards the apprentice den. Her brother, Bumblestripe, and her sister, Blossomfall, had been forced to sleep in the old den when there wasn't enough room for all of them in the warriors den.

 _Dovewing and Ivypool are still here so I'm going to have to be extra careful._ The brown she-cat thought sticking her head inside of the apprentice den. On one side, she could just make out Dovewings light gray pelt and Ivypools black and silver one. On the other side laid her brothers gray pelt and her sisters tortoiseshell one rising and falling.

Ivypool let out a faint growl in her sleep causing Brairlight to stop in her tracks. After a few seconds the brown ThunderClan dragged herself extremely cautiously over to her sister. Blossomfall was the lightest sleeper when they were apprentices, always waking up in fright at the sound of someone snoring loudly in the warriors den nearby.

Bumblestripe on the other hand, could sleep like a log in the most troublesome times. She remembered when they were apprentices and Fire star had called a clan meeting and they practically had to roll the gray tabby tom outside.

Brairlight nudged her sister sightly with one of her front paws, balancing unsteadily on her one other _working_ paw. The tortoiseshell didn't stirr. _Oh great!_ She thought to herself sarcastically laying down beside Blossomfall and nudging her sister harder with one of her good front paws.

The Thunderclan warrior opened her amber eyes and squeaked in surprise, which was cut off when Brairlight stuck her paw over her sisters mouth. "What are you doing here?" She said loud enough around Brairlights paw to make the young brown she-cat hiss.

"No here," Brairlight meowed quietly and fearfully as she heard the shuffle of paws in one of the nearby mossy nests. It was to later for Blossomfall to take back her loud tone though. Bumblestripe stitred and rose to his paws, his eyes heavy with sleep.

"What's going on, dawn portal?" His eyes stretched wide with confusion. "What are you doing here? I thought Jayfeather wouldn't let you sleep in here because of-" Blossomfall shoved her tail in his mouth.

"I know I'm not supposed too be here but I want to say something important, can one of you get Graystripe and Millie?" She asked giving her two littermates an inquiring look. Blossomfall looked at the ground while Bumblestripe yawned.

"Bumblestripe should probably do it," the tortoiseshell she-cat said her voice full of bitterness. Bumblestripe yawned. "Millie would never really listen to me." Bumblestripe yawned.

"Okay." Bumblestripe yawned.

"Will you please stop yawning!" Brairlight hissed quietly. "Or we will have to change your name to-"

"Pinkfluffyunicornsdancingonrainbows." Dovewing muttered unexpectedly in her sleep. Everyone turn atvthw gray she-cat, surprised at her intrudion in the story.

"Yes." Blossomfall twitched her whiskers, trying to hold back I laugh. Bumblestripes gaze flickered fearfully between the three she-cats before leaving the den. While he was gone, the two sisters walked- in Brairlights case, dragged herself- into the clearing of the hollow.

Bumblestripe reappeared from the warriors den a few minutes later with a very tired looking Graystripe and a very annoyed looking Millie. "Why," their mother hissed her eyes flashing in the moonlight." Did you dare drag me off here?" The she-cat was glaring draggers at her mate.

Graystripe gulped and started to slowly back away from his mate. "It wasn't me dear! It was the kids!"

Millie stopped looking furious and started to look confused. "Kids? Do you mean we have more than one?" She gestured to Brairlight, completely ignoring her other kits that stood on either side of the brown warrior.

Graystripe face pawed and groan loudly. "You sont remember kitting three kits, only one?"

"Yeah! Wait- oh yeah, weren't their names something like bumbleface and blossombutt?" The tortoiseshell shrieked and launched herself at the very terrible mother.

"Your a horrible mother!" Blossomfall yelled. Biting Millie's tail. Millie looked over at Graystripe.

"This is all your fault! Tell her to stop! Tell her I'm not a terrible mother!"

Graystripe gave his kits and then his mate an awkward glance. "Sorry but Blossomfall is right." The three cats fled their nests as screams and yowls continued to echo through the slient camp.

 _ **The next morning**_

Firestar yawned and opened his brilliant green eyes. Sunlight filtered through the entrance of the leaders den, lighting his ginger pelt up like a flame. Today was a good day for ThunderClan. The ginger leader walked slowly out of his den, savoring the warm sun beaming onto his pelt.

Well, all good things aren't meant to last, are they?

He opened his eyes to a shocking scene. Millie was laying on the ground besides the dead and lifeless form of Blossomfall, licking her wounds on her wounds on her flanks casually. But that was not the fact that Blossomfall was dead that suprised Firestar, it was the fact that Millie was still alive as well. Also the fact that Dovewing was staring creepily at him in the corner of the camp muttering loudly. "I see ALL!"

"What happened?" He exclaimed being the good little clan leader he was.

Millie snickered. "She didn't approve of my mothering skills so she paid the price." The ragged gray she-cat let out a wild purr. Firestar nodded, slowly backing away from the clearly not sane she-cat.

 **Sunmist: oh, I just** _ **love**_ **annoying Millie.**

 **Softballstorm: and Dovewing**

 **Sunmist: and Tigerstar...**

 **Jayfeather: the list goes on and on *rolls his eyes***

 **Foxleap: don't forget to read, review, follow, and favorite! Always open to suggestions on dumb ways to die! *grins***

 **hayjay5304: very review posted Foxleap will force Firestar to eat a waffle.*pulls out a waffle and grins at the tied up Firestar***

 **Firestar: HELLLPPPPP MMEE! HELP ME! THE HORRORS OH THE HORRORS!**

 **Sandstorm:*shakes her head* and I thought I was mates with the most fomus Thunderclan leader. *sighs* guess not**

 **Flametail: you go BURNED!**

 **Have a great day/night!**

 **~Sunmist**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello again!**

 **I'm sorry this one is short,I couldn't really think of much detail to add to it after I wrote the first part XD**

 **Hopefully its still good and will give you a laugh :)**

 **My writing device changes what I type to different words sometime so sorry for all the errors in the past.**

 **~~~~~~stats~~~~~~**

 **Reviews:37**

 **Views: 634**

 **Favorites: 4**

 **Followers: 6**

 **The chapter was suggested by... rebekahtpe**

Longtail was bored. I don't mean bored like ugh, I mean like IM GOING TO DIE OF BOREDOM IN THIS FOX-DUNG CURSED RAVINE bored. It was a rare occurrence to see a cat this bored, even other cats thought so. There were some strange cats poking cameras (some weird Twoleg contraptions) through holes in the warriors den.

It was actually kind of creepy once Longtail thought about it. He was laying there dead as the woodmouse on the fresh kill pile, with creepy cats taking weird pictures muttering excitedly to each other. 'This is the elusive Longtail on a normal day.'

"Longtail!" Firestar loud, annoyed meowed filled his ears. "GET YOUR LONG TAIL OUT HERE!" Longtail wailed in agony. He could distinctly hear one of the creepy picture taking cats face paw.

"Come on mate." It whispered loudly to the gray cat beside it. "I heard they caught a rare Tallstar in the RiverClan territory." The five camera cats disappeared.

" No Bluestar!" He wailed. "I've only moved two centimetres today!" He lifted his head and blinked his eyes at the bright light coming through onto him from where those cats had poked holes in the wall.

The warrior flicked his very long tail and stood up. Frostfur meowed in annoyance as his tail wacked her straight in the frosty face. He walked out of the den, complaining very loudly every 0.000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000001seconds

Clearly he took after his weird, insane, murderer, cowardly,annoying, loud mentor. Darkstripe. Well only the last two.

"Go hunting." Firestar said flicking his extremely short tail. Firestar flicked his short tail at Longtails long tail.

Longtail looked around the forest, still very angry.

 _Firestar is a crazy non waffle loving cat!_ Longtail yawned and took out a waffle. Then he ate it

"HOW DARE YOU BREAK THE WARRIOR CODE?!" A random black she-cat with green eyes glared at him, slapped him, then disappeared.

 _That was weird._ He thought looking dumbfounded at the place where the strange she-cat had disappeared. Then he spent more time trying to figure out how he broke the warrior code.

He was near the WindClan border and he still hadn't found anything. This was the farthest he had walked back in moons! Then he saw it. A nice fluffy rabbit.

 _ **Rabbits POV**_

The rabbit sighed as he nibbled slowly on a piece of grass. Today was not a good day for him.

For one, he was fired from his little rabbit job in the tunnels cause they said he had made it collapse. That was a outrage! Jimmy was the one who has caused that,he pushed the wood support out and they were blaming him!

He huffed as he ate the grass. And for two those stupid cats that lived on the moor tried to kill him.

Speaking of cats, little rabbit sniffed the air and scented the scent of cats coming from behind him. Cats! Little rabbit had had enough of cats today!

He spun around and just as he thought the cat jumped at him. The rabbit went for its eyes, if it was blind it would be easier to kill.

The tan cat let out a shocked yowl as the rabbit clawed out its eyes. "The pain! The pain!" It screeched.

Then little bunny went for its throat.

 _ **Some random cats POV**_

 _ **Later...**_

Firestar let out a fake gasp of shock as they brought back a dead Longtail. "What happened?" He asked to Sootpaw.

"We saw it all!" Sootpaw began his short gray fur fluffed up and his eyes full of wonder. "A very angry rabbit killed him!"

Firestar sighed in relief. "Praise the rabbit everyone!" Everyone looked at him in a very confused look. Mousefur actually drew a confused face on herself.

"Why should we be happy that Longtail died?" Ashfur asked sounding thoroughly puzzled.

"Cause I'm clan leader and my word is the law."

"Okay, fair enough for me."

The cats started bowing to a random rabbit who was terrified for days after. That rabbit was Jimmy rabbit.

 **hayjay5304: yay! We get to feed Firestar 13 waffles! *gives Foxleap 10 waffles and keeps 3 for themselves***

 **Foxleap and hayjay5304:*both cats approach the tied up leader.***

 **Sunmist:*this is gonna be good!*grins evily and pulls out a video camera.***

 **Firestar: *is force fed the waffles* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!*Dies and loses a life***

 **Softballstorm:*drags her crazy sister away from Foxleap and hayjay5304* please review, read, follow, and favorite! More suggestions on dumb ways to die still needed!**

 **Longtail: why did you kill meeeeee?**

 **Foxleap: cause they wanted us tooooo!**

 **Have a great night/day, day/night!**

 **Don't forget! 50th reviewer gets a prize!**

 **Who do you think the crazy she-cat is?**

 **~Sunmist**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone :)**

 **WOHOOOOO! CHAPTER TEN!**

 **~~~~~~stats~~~~~**

 **Views:**

 **Reviews:**

 **Favorites:**

 **Followers:**

 **This chapter was suggested by... hayjay5304**

The gray and white cat looked down at the endless expands of swirling water. Its spray shot in the air every time a wave hit the rocks soaking the cats pelt.

Shivering, he looked down again and felt pride raise in his stomach.

 _I'm here!_ He thought thrilled for a second but it was dampened at the thought his littermates dare...

The one to swim across the expanse of water,

The sun drown place.

Their mother had often told them about the place when they were young kits in the nursery. She would tell them of its beauty and of its wonder.

His littermate, FLUFFYJOHN(the tom had no idea why his mother named his brother that) had dared him soon after to go find this sundown, I mean sun drown, place and swim across it.

Now PINK FLUFFY UNICORN DANCING ON RAINBOWS was the type of cat that took everything seriously. He would do every dare and belive in everything that anyone told him. Even from the most evil cat he had ever seen-coughBrokenstarcough- who told him evily that to sun drown place as in the opposite direction in which he came from.

It only took him 56 moons but he had finally found it.

 _I bet you can't swim from the sun drown place to the other side!_ FLUFFYJOHNS sneering voice rang loudly in his ears as he slowly made his way down to the water.

 _Don't be a mouse-brain. That's impossible for anyone to do._ His mother had said as she had push the two kits off of her. _Especially a little one like your brother._

He had spent 56 moons of his life trying to find the sun drown place. 5 on the way towards it when he met the clans. 20 when Brokenstar told him to go the wrong direction. And 31 going back to it.

 _I can do it!_ He thought fluffing up his gray and white fur.

"I'm PINK FLUFFY UNICORNS DANCING ON RAINBOWS and I can do it!" The tom yowled jumping into the water.

He was instantly caught by a huge wave. Swallowing mouthfuls of saltly water, he was submerged under the icy swirl. Seconds later he reappeared and gasped for breath. Then he hit the rock and then it was dark.

FUFFLYJOHN was sitting on top of the cliff face wearing sunglasses and eating popcorn. "YOU HAVE FALLED!" There mother, FRYINGPAN yelled looking down were their son had disappeared.

This was clearly not a normal family. There names say it all.

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 **Okay guys, this is just a bonus part because this chapter was so short( sorry about that)**

 **This is when we fed Firestar waffles. (hayjay5304 and Foxleap)**

Firestar blinked open his eyes making out fuzzy images. _Where am I?_ He thought blinking trying to remember what had happened the night before. Something about waffles, and ninjas, and ducktape.

 _Firestar looked around the blackness of his den feeling very uneasy. He had had a strange dream where there were ninja cats and Spottedleaf screaming at him to stop sleeping._

 _Shifting his gaze at the entrance of his den, he could make just make out the faint starlight. Then suddenly two shadows fell infront of the faint starlight blotting it out. The shadows in the shape of two cats._

 _"What the msnshsjbshsuu" Firestars mouth was covered by something the stuck to his fur._

 _"Say nothing and no one gets hurt!" The she-cat hissed._

 _The pair of blue eyes flashed gleefully. "I've always wanted to do this!" Jayfeather exclaimed happily. His own medicine cat had betrayed him! Thing something heard contacted with the back of the ginger cats head and he collapsed, knocked out._

A gray and white cat entered the room followed closely by a bright ginger tom. Both were carrying the dreaded food. The most terrible and scary thing in the world of the clans. They had waffles.

"Hey Firestar! Im hayjay5304! Prepare to die- um, I mean eat waffles!" The gray and white one exclaimed dangling the dreaded waffle in front of the Thunderclan leaders face. Firestar tried to scoot away(as he was tied up with ducktape on chair) but failed and fell flat on his face. The other ginger cat, which he soon recognized as Foxleap, pulled the chair back up and put the waffle on Firestars face.

The ThunderClan leader squealed like a kit. hayjay5304 walked up to him and shoved the waffle into Firestars mouth and forced him to sallow the terrible thing.

Firestar died.

 _ **~~~~~~Please don't hurt me! I'm an innocent line break!~~~~~**_

"No! Please don't sent me back there!" The ginger tom pleaded bowing in front of Bluestars feet. The bluish-gray she-cat looked at him sympathetically.

"I'm sorry but your not all the way dead yet!" Spottedleaf yelled and pushed him back into the living world.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"WE WILL BE BACK WHEN THERE ARE MORE REVIEWS!" hayjay5304 grinned at the Thunderclan leaders fearful face.

"I'm the waffle bringer!"

 **Sunmist: hope you guys liked that! Lol**

 **Softballstorm: your the new waffle bringer!**

 **hayjay5304: prepare to met your doom Firestar!*holds out another waffle***

 **Foxleap: there's more where that came from!*pulls out a huge refrigerator filled to the brim with waffles***

 **Firestar: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!(I'm just gonna stop now...)**

 **Graystripe: um...**

 **Foxleap:...**

 **Jayfeather:...**

 **Softballstorm:...**

 **Sunmist:...**

 **Foxleap: what am I then?**

 **Sunmist: the crazy one!**

 **Foxleap: YAAAAAYYYY!**

 **Jayfeather: don't forget to review, favorite, and follow! Every one review equals one waffle force fed to Firestar!**

 **35 reviews! Thank you all :D**

 **And thanks to hayjay5304 for letting me put you in in the story :)**

 **Have a great day/night!**

 **~Sunmist**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! Back again. Sorry I was gone for so long, I was on a camping trip :)**

 **-stats-**

 **Reviews:57 (you all are awesome)**

 **Views: 824**

 **Favorites: 4**

 **Followers: 6**

 **So this chapter was suggested by Shadowedskies of LightningClan who was the 50th reviewer (thank you!)**

Alderheart yawned and woke up. Something was wrong. Something was not right. _Where am I?_ The young tom thought anxiously looking around.

He had woken up(or was he still dreaming?) In a new place that he didn't really recognize. It seemed to be part of StarClan, for the ground and everything around him was covered in little twinkling stars, but it was unfamiliar.

 _Maybe I should explore._ He thought. Cautiously stepping forward causing little silver stars from the grass to shoot up and disappear.

Taking another step, more tiny stars shot up. Letting out a purr of delight, the young warrior started to spin in circles chasing more stars to flutter away. He didn't heard the pawsteps heading towards him.

"Hello there." A rather creepy voice came from behind him. Alderheart jumped and spun around to see a pair of glowing eyes in the bushes.

"Who-who are you!?" He stammered slowly backing away. A light gray tom cat emerged from the bushes with glowing blue eyes.

"I'm Ashfur." He replied simply sitting down and licking his paw.

"Oh!" Alderheart said instantly brightening, " Your the one cat the Hollyleaf killed!" Every kit in ThunderClan had heard the take of Ashfur from the elders.

The large gray cat suddenly looked very uncomfortable. He glared at the brown tom as if it was his fault that he was dead.

"Yes."

"And you are the one that tried to kill and destroy Squrrielflights life cause she loved Brambleclaw?" The ginger ThunderClan cat inquiried.

"Ye-" Ashfurs eyes suddenly narrowed at Alderheart. The ginger cat started to try to figure out what he had done wrong.

"What did I do Ashfurrrr?"

"What is your name?" Alderheart looked at him in annoyance. _Everyone in StarClan should know who I ammmmmm!_

"I'm Alderheart." He said proudly puffing out his chest.

Suddenly something big and fluffy rammed into his side and knock him over. That thing also pinned him to the ground.

"You are the son of-of-of _him."_ Ashfur hissed through clenched teeth obviously refusing to say Alderhearts fathers name. _What's wrong with Bramblestar?_ He thought then instantly scolded himself. _Of course! The Squrrielflight incident!_

Ashfurs eyes were filled with a wild look as he looked down at the son of Squrrielflight that was at his mercy.

"I can finally make her feel the pain of lossssss!" The gray tom sang in a rather bad voice. He unsheathed his claws and looked down at Alderheart. "Prepare to die kitty!"

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOO a few moments later OOOOOOO**

"Drats!" The ginger tom screamed. "I'm stuck with the insane one now!"

 **Sunmist: thanks for 57 reviews peoples! :) keep it up!**

 **Softballstorm:*sighs* the person who is the hundredth reviewer gets the chapter they suggest to come up early!**

 **Foxleap: who stole my tacos?!**

 **Jayfeather: *hides the tacos* don't forget to read, review, favorite, and follow! They are all appreciated.**

 **Longtail: help meeee!*his tail is being followed by tons of kits***

 **Sorry the chapter was so short buy I hope it made you laugh :)**

 **Have a great day/night,**

 **-Misty**


	12. Chapter 12

**~~~~~~~~~stats~~~~~~~**

 **Views: 949**

 **Reviews:62**

 **Favorites: 4**

 **Followers: 6**

 **This chapter was suggested by... Emojiswagger123**

Dustpelt woke up in the warriors den from beside Ferncloud and yawned. The gray she-cat had decided to stay with the tabby warrior for one night before going back to help in the nursery. She made a faint noise before rolling on her side.

Dustpelt purred in amusement at his mate after he had stood up and sat down. His dream was still fresh in his mind though he couldn't remember three quarters of it. He shrugged at licked his paw. _If I can't remember it than it most not be that important._ He thought nonchalantly.

It had something to do with Firestar and candy and one of his many kits, Foxleap, running around shooting sugar!

Ferncloud shuffled around again.

Cloudtail was in one of the nests near him. The white warrior seemed to glow faintly in the darkness. _He's not that bad when he is sleeping._ Dustpelts ear twitched as he flicked his tail away from Fernclouds muzzle.

Well he was utterly terribly horribly hopelessly wrong in every way.

It was a warm night in green-leaf and Cloudtail had a bad habit if snoring. It filled the den with unearthly sound, a rumble like thunder. The sees of the den shook continuously. The brown tabby warriors eye started to twitch.

 _I will get you back!_ He vowed silently glaring at the completely oblivious white puffball. The white 'puffball' snored loudly again causing Mousefur to yell at them for the elders den to shut their mouths and to stop having some party.

All the warriors that were awake, almost everyone, gave Cloudtail very uncomfortable looks before leaving the warriors den, Dustpelt being one of them. Ferncloud was still asleep somehow.

To Dustpelts surprise and luck, Brambleclaw put him on a border potral with Firestar and Cloudtail. They were both kittypets and it was time for Dustpelt to do what he did best, complaining about how ThunderClan had too many kittypets.

"How was that hunting potral yesterday?" The bright ginger ThunderClan leader asked Dustpelt in a friendly tone. Dustpelt flicked the tip of his tail back and forth.

"Worse because it had a _kittypet_ in it." The brown tabby warrior could see Firestars surprise light up on his face.

Cloudtail spun around and glared at the older ThunderClan warrior. "And what is so bad about that?" The fluffy white cat retorted glaring at Dustpelt.

Dustpelt glared right back. "Your the one that lost half of our prey!"

"Did not!"

" did to!"

"Did NOT!"

"Did TO!"

"No!"

"YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU DIDDDDDDDDDD!"

Cloutail let out a very loud yowl of fury and jumped at Dustpelt. "NEVER INSULT KITTYPETS!

" I JUST DIIIIDDDDDDD!" Dustpelt scratched Cloudtails face.

" CAN'T TOUCH THIS!"Cloudtail screeched. He dived head first at the brown tabby tom and hit him hard in the stomach.

Firestar sat on the sidelines yelling," Get him Cloudtail! Destroy the non kittypet loving mouse-brain! "

 _ **~~~~~~~Back at camp~~~~~~~**_

"What's wrong Jayfeather?" Lionblaze asked anxiously circling his brother who was crouched down on the ground. The gray medicine cat sniffed the air.

"There is a disturbance in the StarClan."

 **Sunmist: no! Foxleaps dad!**

 **Foxleap: to be honest him had that coming for him**

 **Softballstorm: you can say that again.**

 **Foxleap: to be honest h-**

 **Softballstorm: I didn't actually mean it!**

 **Foxleap: we fed Firestar 29 million waffles!**

 **Sunmist: that's way to much, he would of exploded by now**

 **Jayfeather: remember to read, follow, review, and favorite!**

 **Have a great day/night :3**

 **~Sunmist**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi guys! How do you like the story so far?:3**

 **Im sick right now and have a cough. Yay! Well, not really...**

 **13/ 100 done! Yay!**

 **rebekahtpe: yes it is! I forgot the disclaimer for that** _ **I don't own Star Wars**_

 **~~~~~~~~stats~~~~~~**

 **Views:1,030**

 **Reviews: 69**

 **Favorites: 4**

 **Followers: 7( thank you OmegaLady38)**

 **This chapter was suggested by... AmberflameWarrior**

Lionblaze woke up from his dream with a start. Shaking his head, he stood up and licked his paw roughly. He had been dreaming about all the times when he and Heathertail had played in the underground cave.

 _But that can never happen again._ The golden warrior reflected sadlyas he looked around the warriors den. Everyone else seemed so peaceful in their sleep. Lionblaze seemed to be the only cat in the den that had had a bad dream.

 _If only the warrior code didn't say that we couldn't be mates with cats from the other clans._ Lionblaze thought sitting back down. _I'm not the only one._

 _ **INNOCENT LINE BREAK!**_

Leafpool was running around the camp screaming something about Crowfeather and how she loved Crowfeather and more random stuff about Crowfeather. She woke about half the clan up until Jayfeather ran up to her and slapped her with a fish.

 _A can't belive that cat is my mother._ "Good job bro!" The golden ThunderClan warrior called to Jayfeather. His brother acknowledged him by waving the fish in the air again and accidentally Knocking Berrynose out.

Hollyleaf, his black furred sister, had walked over to them and was examining the situation carefully. She then pulld out this huge leather bound book for StarClan knows were and began to read it. It was called the Warriors code. "Why do you have a book called Warriors Code?" The author asked.

"Improper use of the name _Warriors Code! "_ The black she-cat started running around whacking the author of this story upside the head with the big book while screaming, " IT'S PRONOUNCED _WARRIORS CODE_ NOT WARRIORS CODEEEE!" Lionblaze slowly backed away from Hollyleaf as she took her place beside him. _I hope she doesn't find out about my dream about me and Heathertail._ He thought uneasily glancing at his sister.

Well, apparently the golden tom had spoken the last part of his thoughts out loud. The black she-cat slowly turned her head in the direction of Lionblaze her eye twitching the whole time. He tried to escape his sisters sight but failed miserably.

Now we all know that little Lionblaze can't be hurt in battles but the poor tom would have no powers that could protect him from the wrath of the Hollyleaf. She pulled out the book her eyes on fire, no literally. Her eyes were shooting sparks up in all directions.

"YOU."

"HAVE."

"BROKEN."

"THE."

 _"WARRIORS"_

 _"CODE!"_ The crazy warrior obsessed she-cat started to whack Lionblaze brutally with the heavily bound Warriors code. Berrynose caught on fire. Jayfeather was slapping Leafpool with a fish. And the rest is history.

 **Sunmist: and every one died! The end!**

 **Softballstorm;*whacks her sister in the back of the head* no they did not!**

 **hayjay5304: well Firestar will!*force feeds Firestar more waffles***

 **Foxleap:*brings more waffles out to hayjay5304***

 **Jayfeather: don't forget to Review, favorite and follow!**

 **Firestar: SAVE MEEEEEE!**

 **~o~o~**

 **Have a great day/night everyone!**

 **Sorry that was so short :b**

 **~Sunmist :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**To Blackheart: yes you can help feed Firestar waffles! XD**

 **~~~stats~~~**

 **Reviews: 75**

 **Views: 1,164**

 **Favorites: 4**

 **Followers: 8( thank you Devielle)**

 **The hurderdth reviewer will get to of their ideas used before everyone else's and will get to feed Firestar three MILLION waffles!**

 **This chapter was suggested by... Skrubface of ThunderClan!**

It was gathering. A gathering just like most other gathering. The moon was shining bright, no signs of any wispy clouds in sight. But in fact this one would be much different, considering three certain cats were there.

Leafpool looked around the dim lit island. Her brown tabby fur was fluffed up at the moment due to the chilling winds of leaf-bare. Her sister, Squrrielflight, was talking very loudly behind her about something called a _'TAKO'_ but she just ignored it.

Leafpool carefully clawed her way up the tangle of roots that led up to the trunk of a huge tree. This tree had fallen not to long ago during a storm providing a route to the gathering island and also killing their enemy Mudclaw.

 _StarClan must of been mad at him for not liking that email they had sent everyone about the snowball fight._ The brown tabby she-cat thought as she scrambled across the tree. The dead leader Thunderstar had accidentally sent everyone a video of them all hitting everyone in the faces with snowballs. Leafpool had found it very amusing. Mudclaw had not.

Sniffing the air, she caught the fresh scents of Windclan and ShadowClan. She sniffed the air harder, trying to catch the scent of one particular cat. _Crowfeather!_ The ThunderClan medicine cats heart quickened.

She spotted the black Windclan tom and he looked at her. He seemed unconcerned but kept scooting closer. Sorreltail gave her friend a strange glance and slowly walked away to sit beside Brackenfur.

Crowfeather plopped himself beside the brown tabby she-cat. "Hey there." He purred. Onestar began his speech about Windclans news. At the moment another black she-cat pushed her way over to them.

"Hey there Crowy!" Nightcloud purred wrapping her tail with Crowfeather tail. _He's supposed to love meee!_ Leafpool thought huffing some how with the air of disapproval. _DUN. DUN. DUNNNNN!_

"and for our last message, Nightcloud is expected Crowfeathers kits." The brown WindClan leader meowed eying Leafpool as she let out a loud wail of anger. Crowfeather tried to shuffle away from the two she-cats but failed horribly.

"I thought you loved me!" The brown tabby ThunderClan medicine cat started crying loudly and Nightcloud started to glare accusingly at Leafpool. Many of the cats at gathering turned to watch the three way argument eating popcorn, which was being sold by Cloudtail.

"I do!" Crowfeather protested walking over to Leafpool. Leafpool purred and shot a smug look to the black she-cat over Crowfeather shoulder. As you can imagine that didn't go down well with the expecting WindClan she-cat.

Nightcloud yowled loudly. "YOU STOLE HIM FROM ME!"

"DID NOT!"

"DID TO!"

"DID NOT!"

"DID TOOOOOOO!"

Crowfeather backed away again and took some popcorn from Firestar and started to watch the fight. Nightcloud launched herself at the brown tabby cat taking her by surprise. "Your the one in my way! I will kill yooooooooooouuuuuuuuuuuuu!"

The black she-cat sat on Leafpools head. She was surprisingly heavy for a WindClan cat. The world faded to black and she woke up in a Forest made of stars. A silver tabby she-cat was shaking her head side to side. "Leafpool," Feathertail began still shaking her head. "Never ever EVER get in the way of an angry she-cat!"

"FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHTTTT!" Shrewpaw was shouting enthusiastically.

 **Sunmist: Jingle bells**

 **Softballstorm: Blackstar smells**

 **Foxleap: Millie laid an egg**

 **Softballstorm: Ashfur has gone craazy**

 **Sunmist: and Brokenstar got away HEY!**

 **Jayfeather: *sighs* why am I always the one to do this?!**

 **Foxleap: I'll do it then! Make sure to review, favorite, and follow!**

 **hayjay5304: BRING OUT THE WAFFLES!**

 **Blackheart: BRING OUT THE FIRESTAR!**

 **~o~o~o~o~**

 **Have a great day/ night! :D**

 **Sorry the chapter is short. I hope it still gave you a laugh:)**

 **-Sunmist**


	15. Chapter 15

**I hope the funniness of this one makes up for its shortness.**

 **~~~~~stats~~~~~**

 **Views: 1,284**

 **Reviews:79**

 **Favorites:5 (thank you Triangle Slueth)**

 **Followers: 8**

"Come on little one." A big gray and white ThunderClan tom said impatiently as a little ginger apprentice trailed behind. She was playing with the many leaves that had fallen off the trees in the storm that had past over last night.

" What are we ddoooiinng?" The ginger she-cat asked skidding on a patch of slippery leafs and landing headfirst into a big pile. The gray and white tom hissed in annoyance as her head emerged leaves stuck to every inch of her.

"We are going to be flying." He said sarcastically rolling his eyes. _If this mouse-brain believes me..._ The little apprentices eyes stretched so wide that he thought they would pop out of her head and second.

"Really Mouseclaw?" Amberpaw squeaked bouncing up and down as if she was already trying to fly. Mouseclaw mentally face pawed. _Oh my stars._

"No we are..." The gray and white tom trailed off as an idea popped into his mind,"... Yes, we shall go flying today!" The ThunderClan cat shook his head slightly though it went in noticed by Amberpaw.

" Flower paw is going to think this is so cool!" Amberpaw exclaimed. The ginger apprentices brother was named Flowerpaw for some odd reason. Their mother was a rouge named Gong and Hailstar never changed names.

Burnface was the mentor of Flowerpaw and had been victim to the leader before, Wetstars, naming choices. Other cats where Heatherfeather, Appledapple, Fishwish, Streamstream, and Nightbite. Mouseclaw shuddered.

"We are here! We are here!" Amberpaw shrieked loudly causing his ears to ring. Their in front of the two cats was a huge tree that was named the sky oak. It reached to the sky and looked like it touched the stars. It actually did though. Mouseclaw could just make out the ginger pelt of Firestar chilling in the top branches.

He looked back down to see his apprentice gone.

He looked up and there she was on the branch above her head. He yowled in surprise and fell over as he was squashed by a pile of fur. "Get off!" He yowled. The ginger cat hopped away and scurried back up the truck, Mouseclaw following.

"So," he began still made at the apprentice. "We start by climbing to the top branches and knocking Firestar off of them." He was interrupted by a yowl. He looked up and saw Firestar being tackled by Foxleap, another cat called hayjay5304, and the last one called Blackheart. "Darn, never mind."

The two cats quickly climbed the tree. By the time they got to the top another cat, a white tom, that he believed was named Cloudtail, was lazily sleeping on a wide branch. "Okay." He hissed quietly.

"What?" The ginger apprentice whispered back.

"We are going to knock him off the branch." He replied. Before he could tell Amberpaw how to properly do it she ran over to Cloudtail and kicked him hard in the butt.

"FLY YOU DUMB CATTTT!" The apprentice screamed louder than Mouseclaw thought possible. Amazingly Cloudtail landed on a very confused hawk and they both flew into the distance. "My turn!" Before he could stop her Amberpaw jumped off.

A loud splat echoed eerily through the forest. "Oh well, I'll have to ask for another one." Mouseclaw shrugged and started to climb down the tree to hide the dead cats body. No one should find out...

 **Sunmist: *gasp* we all just didddidididi**

 **Softballstorm: *facepaw***

 **hayjay5304 and Blackheart: *simultaneously feeding Firestar waffles***

 **hayjay5304: he has to die some day!**

 **Jayfeather; he is a leader...**

 **Foxleap: BE QUIET JAYFEATHER. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW, FAVORITE, AND FOLLOW!**

 **~~~~~~~~~~π~~~~~~~~~~**

 **There you go guys! :) sorry I took so long to update.**

 **Its getting closer to Christmas everyday! :D have a great day/night!**

 **~Sunmist**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello guys! So if I don't get around to updating this story on Christmas I just want to wish you guys a merry Christmas. You all are great! :D**

 **~~~~Stats~~~~~**

 **Views: 1,525**

 **Reviews: 82**

 **Followers: 8**

 **Favorites: 5**

 **This chapter was suggested by... rebekahtpe**

A bluish-gray cat looked down into the swirling water of the river. He was a RiverClan cat that couldn't swim... Yeah, why he stayed in RiverClan? No one will know... He loved the water but he had to stay in the reed bed.

Another cat came up behind him that was light gray almost white. He had blue eyes while the bluish-gray cat had quite normal amber eyes. It would of been normal, except the wide white rings around his eyes. It made him look like an owl.

The white and gray cat stared at him for a few seconds before saying,"What are you doing on ThunderClans territory? " The cat, GrayandWhitestripe, asked flicking his gray and white tail.

"Well..."

 _"Hey Owlface. Hey Owlface. Hey Owlface. Hey Owlface... HEY OWLFACE!". Owlface woke up with a start and looked up to see his younger sister, Gingersnap, glaring at him._

 _" what?" Owlface grumbled standing up._

 _"Everything..." Gingersnap whispered creepily._

 _"No seriously, what?" He said again just missing Birdbeaks tail. To be honest he thought his current leader was crazy. The youngest warrior, Blossomheart, had been made leader even though she hadn't had an apprentice and had the slighted idea on how to name cats._

 _He and Gingersnap had been the first victims. Owlface had heard they had had the same trouble in ThunderClan with Wetstar but he was dead._

 _Shrugging Gingersnap looked at him." Blossomstar wanted to ask you a dare but she didn't think you would be brave enough to dooooo it." The ginger she-cat said in a sort of taunting tone._

 _He huffed. "Course I am!"_

 _"Then..."_

 _"Then what?"_

 _"Shut it, I'm thinking". The ginger she-cat snapped flicking her tail. " sit at the bottom of the River from Moon high to Sun high..."_

"Well," Owlface started as GrayandWhitestripe sat down. He explained his whole life to the ThunderClan cat, who had fallen asleep.

"...And me mom disowned me because I tried to eat her pet squrriel one leaf-bare. And that's how this dare was started." He finished. The gray and white tom stared at him blankly.

"And what does that have to do with the dare?" GrayandWhitestripe yawned. He had been sitting there so long that he was stuck to the ground.

Owlface thought for a minute with a frown on his face." Oh wait, that was the story about Barklark, my other other other _other_ sister."

GrayandWhitestripe face pawed.

The brown RIVERCLAN CAT THAT SOMEHOW HASN'T LEARNED TO SWIMMMMM looked up at the dark sky to realize that it was .0000000000000000000001 seconds after moon high.

"ADIOS!" he jumped in the river. Why he actually listened to his sisters dare? I don't know.

Anyway, the RIVERCLAN CAT THAT HASN'T LEARNED TO SWIM sank straight to the bottom of the river so quick it caused so big stones to fly out of the river and onto the bank thus creating Sunning Rocks(DON'T AGRUE WITH THIS LOGIC!)

Gingersnap wandered over to the river and saw a pile of smooth rocks laying on the bank. "I claim these rocks for RiverClan!" She roared.

And of course GrayandWhitestripe would NEVER agree with that...

"No ThunderClan!"

"No RiverClan!"

"NO THUNDERCLAN!"

Everyone ignored the fact that Owlface had

Just

DIED!

THE END

 **Jayfeather: well that was pointless!**

 **Sunmist: DO NOT AGRUE WITH MY LOGICCCCCCCCC!**

 **Ferncloud: *slowly backs away***

 **Foxleap: *slowly follows Firestar***

 **Firestar: *slowly turns around***

 **Softballstorm: why is everything so slow?!**

 **Sunmist: DO NOT AGRUE WITH MY LOGIC!**

 **Jayfeather: anyway, don't forget to review, follow, and favorite!**

 **O**

 **Anyway, see you all later!**

 **Have a great day/night!**

 **~Sunmist**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys! I'm back. :) sorry it took so long to update, I really wanted to post the next chapter on Christmas day.**

 **Thank you everyone who has reviewed(who I will list):**

 **hayjay5304, Emojiswagger123, sparklez, Kitty, Skrubface of ThunderClan, MaxDark, BooksRCoolYeah, rebekahtpe, guest, Devielle, dragonwritergirl112, OmegaLady38, TheScaryCherry, TheoneHufflepuff, Featherfrost of Stormclan, FluffyCorn, Shadowedskies of Lightningclan, Kdnfifnf, Hawky, catgirl2900, Flower, Echo in the Whispering Wind, AmberflameWarrior,**

 **I thank everyone who favorited:**

 **AmberflameWarrior, Echoshadowlikespotatoes, Triangle Slueth, Skrubface of ThunderClan, Emojiswagger123, rebekahtpe,**

 **And I thank everyone who has followed this story:**

 **AmberflameWarrior, OmegaLady38, Devielle, Echoshadowlikespotatoes, Emojiswagger123, catgirl2900, rebekahtpe, hayjay5304, and Skrubface of ThunderClan.**

 **Merry Christmas**

 **~~~~~~~Stats~~~~~~~**

 **Reviews: 88**

 **Favorites: 6**

 **Followers: 9**

 **Views: 1,736**

 **This chapter was suggested by... Emojiswagger123**

A bright ginger tom slowly moved his way through the forest looking for the fresh scent of prey. It was the middle of leaf-bare and surprisingly there was many tail lengths of snow.

It snow was so hard though that the ginger tom could stand on it without falling through. The problem was, he didn't find the scent of prey.

You see, this was one of the worst leaf-bares known to the clans. The snow had been there for more than two moons and every water source (including the lake) was frozen. Yeah, pretty bad.

The only good thing that had happened so far was that Berrynose had died. All FOUR clans had celebrated that day and it was one of the reasons that the clans now had no food.

Though he did find the scent of something new.

Something different.

Being the great and slightly annoying leader of ThunderClan, he just HAD to check it out. Firestar followed the strange new scent right to the border of ShadowClan.

There laid a cute but really strange creature. It was about the size of a cat with pointy brown spikes sticking up in every direction. It looked rather sad and had a red and green two-leg object on top of his head.

The brave and noble Firestar was obviously utterly terrified of the little animal and ran straight back to ThunderClan camp to tell everyone all about it.

"So what in the name of StarClan is the thing?" Mousefur yowled from the back of the clan meeting obviously very grumpy.

"Well-Well... It was prickly! And um... Brown! And um... Sad!" Firestar said clinging to the high ledge like a little kit. Sandstorm snorted.

"If it is so sad then why didn't you hug it?" The youngest apprentice, Foxpaw, said innocently.

"GOOOOOD IDEA!" Firestar shouted holding up a twig for some random reason. More snow was falling, AGAIN.

Why Firestar actually listened to one of the youngest members of the clan, well um, let's just say Foxpaw was very pleased with himself.

The ginger leader took a potral of ThunderClan's best warriors to investigate the seemingly harmless creature. It took until moon high and many inches of snow later to find the innocent looking creature.

It was curled up in a ball again but all of them could see its little face. Most of the potral awwed and melted at the sight of its sad looking eyes. Firestar had his eyes closed though because Cloudtail had poked them for not letting him come on the portal.

The great and noble leader of ThunderClan finally opened his eyes and stared at his warriors. "WHAT ARE YOH DOING..." He had just spotted the little hedgehog.

"Don't you look sad? Looks like someone needs a hug!" The hedgehog quivered in fear as fire so ran straight at it. As you can imagine, the sight was not pretty for the ShadowClan warriors that found it.

"And that's how your grandpa died Jaypaw." Squrrielflight explained in a matter of fact tone.

"MORE MORE!" The gray tabby apprentice shrieked.

 **Sunmist: sorry hayjay5304, we sorta just killed the waffle prisoner...**

 **hayjay5304: don't worry! We were ready for this * drags out Crowfeather who is duct taped to a chair***

 **Crowfeather: SAVE ME!**

 **Jayfeather: NEVER! YOU WERE A HORRIBLE DAD!**

 **Foxleap: don't forget to reviews favorite, and follow! Did I forget something?**

 **Softballstorm: YES! Merry Christmas from me and Sunmist!**

 **Anyway, have a great Christmas everyone! See you all later!**

 **~Sunmist likes tinsel**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey everyone! We've Killed Sunmist. We've killed Leafpool. We've killed Firestar(who has come back AGAIN so we can destroy him with waffles). IT'S TIME TO TAKE DOWN SOFTBALLSTORM!**

 **~~~~~Stats-**

 **Views: 1,923**

 **Reviews: 95**

 **Favorites; 7**

 **Followers: 9**

 **This chapter was suggested by rebekahtpe!**

Softballstorm was sitting beside Sunmist in the middle of a StarClan field. Sunmist had gotten them both killed on 'accident' while playing with one of Jayfeathers MANY MANY MANY evil potions.

Luckily StarClan had forgiven them and had let them in to StarClan. The two were watching this pool of water that showed them what was happening down in the warriors world. Currently Blackheart, hayjay5304, and Foxleap were whack Firestar (who had escaped) with burnt waffles.

Softballstorm sighed as she looked over and saw an evil grin on her crazy sisters face. "What is it now?" The white and gray cat said irritably.

The ginger she-cat grinned more evily making nearby Blackstar scared (if that is even possible). The white and gray she-cat gulped. "I had the best idea EVERRRRR!"

"Ummmm, that is what you said the last time you got us killed!" Softballstorm shouted earning a annoyed look from Littlecloud who was eating catmint. The old, and dead, medicine cat snorted and stomped away.

"What," Sunmist replied counting on the fingers that she had never had. "That was only three times right?"

"Counting this last one, four."

"Rats, we only have five life's left now."

"WE AREN'T LEADERS SUNMIST!"

"SURE WE ARE." The ginger cat yelled back. "Anyway, my idea is to annoy StarClan." Sunmist lifted her head proudly.

Softballstorm was about to yell at her sister but suddenly stopped. "Annoy StarClan?" _Actually that idea is not half bad..._

"Yep! I figured we could find some of the grumpiest cats in StarClan and trap them in a room and poke them with sticks and annoy them and.." At this point the white and gray she-cat ignored her sister and walked over to a little river.

"Um, where are we anyway Sunmist?"

"Just in the middle of the ShadowClan camp thingy." She replied. Tigerheart glared at them.

Jayfeather was peacefully yelling at Leafpool in StarClan when suddenly he felt a strange presence standing behind him. He spun around but before he could see who it was a sack was thrown over him."WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

"PLANNINGGGG!" Sunmist screamed back at the grumpy tabby cat. Leafpool slowly backed away whimpering.

 _ **Meanwhile...**_

Softballstorm drop fifty sacks into a huge pit. Some cats the sacks contained were Crowfeather, Nightcloud, Cloudtail, Yellowfang, Raggedstar, Blackstar, Loudbelly, THUNDERSTAR, and many others.

"Why did you bring us here?" Thunderstar shouted thunderously.

"TIME TOOOO ANNOY THE STARCLAN CATSSS!" Sunmist shouted gleefully. Softballstorm gulped.

"No one does that!" Yellowfang shouted.

"Why are we shouting?" Thunderstar thundered thunderously.

"S.T.A.B! Attack!" Yellowfang screamed.

"What the hay is that?" Softballstorm whispered.

"Its Starclan Triforce Attack Bore."

Suddenly MILLIONS of cats came rushing into the clearing, a big wave of cats. And.

They.

Sorta.

Suffocated in cats.

Uhhhh.

 **Softballstorm: WHY DID YOU KILL US?!**

 **Sunmist: IT WAS ARE TIME TO DIEE!**

 **Jayfeather: *walks in, hears Sunmists words, walks out slowly***

 **Foxleap: don't forget to review, favorite, and follow!**

 **Softballstorm: BYEEE**

 **Sorry its short, hope it made ya guys laugh :)**

 **See you next time!**

 **~ Sunmist**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello everyone! ONE HUNDRED REVIEWS! :D**

 **Emojiswagger123: yes since you were the 100th reviewer you can suggest the next chapter**

 **I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed and given suggestions so far. Its helped a lot :)**

 **~~~stats~~~~~~**

 **Reviews: 103**

 **Views:**

 **Favorites: 8 (thank you Jays dream of the endless)**

 **Followers: 9 (thanks Jays dream of the endless)**

 **This chapter was suggested by rebekahtpe!**

 **(Annoying the dark forest)**

 **In STARCLAN**

Leafpool and Squrrielflight were peacefully sleeping on some rocks near the river when they heard loud yowls. The brown medicine cat was shocked to see a large wave of cats heading in their direction.

The wave of cats swallowed Sunmist and Softballstorm but it didn't stop there. It ate everything in its path. And it was heading towards them. "Quick!" Leafpool yowled. "In the river!"

"But I hate water." Squrrielflight protested glaring at the water.

"So do other cats!" The brown cat dragged her stubborn sister down into the river right when the wave ate the rock.

The wave suddenly stopped right and the river bed. Leafpool opened her eyes and slow!y looked up. A humongous wall of cats (It looked like everyone in Starclan but them) fell on them.

 **The end!**

 **I'm just kidding. Here is what really happened.**

 **(How the get killed by annoying Dark forest!)**

It was a peaceful day in StarClan (mostly) as Squrrielflight and Leafpool walked along the border between StarClan and the Dark Forest. "Wow that was fun!" Squrrielflight exclaimed. The ginger she-cats fur was sticking up in all directions. "I've never been in a wave of cats before!"

"And a suggest you should never be in a wave of cats again." The brown former medicine cat meowed shaking her pelt.

"Aw come on Leafpool. You have been no fun ever since we died." Squrrielflight gave her sister a annoyed look. Then a evil grin spread across her face. _She's been hanging out with Foxleap, hayjay5304, and Blackheart to much._ Leafpool thought as she slowly moved away from her sister.

"Let's do something new!" Squrrielflight meowed.

"Let's NOT do something fun!"

"Even if it involves Dark Forest?"

"Even if it involves- wait did you say Dark Forest?"

"Yep."

The brown tabby had always wanted to get back at the Dark Forest for killing her daughter. "I'll be ready in five minutes."

"Wait, what about your kits and mate?" Leafpool meowed.

"Forget them!" Squrrielflight shouted. Bramblestar, Sparkpelt,and Alderheart ran away crying but then were caught by hayjay5304, Foxleap, and Blackheart and were dragged away along with Firestar. **(What just happened?!)**

Five minutes later...

Squrrielflight and Leafpool expertly (meaning walking across the border) sneaked their way over to the Dark Forest. "It smells weird." Leafpool complained wrinkling her nose.

"What did ya expect!" The ginger she-cat replied nudging her sister in the side. "You can't expect anything better from some place so dark and foresty."

Leafpool almost replied to correct her sisters grammar but suddenly stopped at the sound of another voice.

"It's Thistleclaw." Leafpool informed Squrrielflight. She turned around just to see that her sister had disappeared. "Oh no..." She groaned.

She spotted the ginger she-cat reappear behind the spiky furred gray and white tom. _This can't be good._ She thought. Thistleclaw was walking with a tom with many battle scars named Snowtruft **(I forget how to spell it :b)**

"BOOOOOO!" Squrrielflight shouted in Thistleclaws ear.

The gray and white tom and started attacking Squrrielflight. "AHHHHHHH! IT'S FIRESTAR! HE MUST DIE! ALL HIS KIN MUST DIE! THEY SHOULD ALL DIE IN FIRE! IT WOULD BE SSOOOOOOOO IRONIC! MWAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

 _ **(Basically, don't annoy Dark Forest, especially if you look like Firestar)**_

 **Sunmist: haha haha.**

 **Softballstorm: that's not funny! I liked Squrrielflight!**

 **Sunmist: then why did you suggest using Squrrielflight and Leafpool?**

 **Jayfeather: I DID THATTTT!**

 **Foxleap: don't forget to review, favorite, and follow! Every review we get hayjay5304 force feeds Firestar one waffle!**

 **hayjay5304: hey Firestarrr! *waves waffles in Firestars face***

 **Firestar: *cringes***


	20. Chapter 20

**YOU GUYS READY FOR THISSS? SPECIAL 20TH CHAPTER SUGGESTED BY EMOJISWAGGER123!100TH REVIEW! YESHHHH!**

 **Sorry about that :b. My friend (sister in the story) Softballstorm is gonna write this chapter. So, I don't really know what's gonna happen (she told me not to read it) so I guess I wil see you at the bottom :)**

 **~Sunmist**

 **IT'S SOFTBALLSTORM HERE AND I CAN'T WAIT TO WRITE THIIISSSS!**

 **So, Sunmist usually does it like this**

 **~~~~~stats~~~~~**

 **Views: 2,426**

 **Reviews: 113**

 **Favorites: 10 (thank you SeabreezetheSeaWing and Fernmist :) )**

 **Followers: 10 ( thanks to SeabreezetheSeaWing)**

 **This chapter was suggested by Emojiswagger123... THE HUNDREDTH REVIEWER!**

It was the worst night of Graypaws life. You would think there would be worst (*cough*his mate and daughter dying and him getting taken away*cough*) but until he died he still sweared by StarClan that this had been the worst day of his life.

It.

Was.

The day.

Of his first.

BELLYACHE!

Graypaw groaned and rolled over to face Firepaw who was sleeping beside him. He prodded his ginger friend multiple times in the side until he woke up. "What do ya want Graypaw? It is the middle of the night."

A pair of pale green eyes appeared on the other side of the pitch black apprentice den. "Shut up and go to sleep or I'll turn you into a pile of fur." The green eyes disappeared.

"Feisty one that Sandpaw is!" Graypaw whispered.

Firepaw nodded quickly. "Let's take this one outside."

"Agreed." Graypaw said in a somewhat serious tone.

And of course the entrance was on the other side of the den... Past the annoyed Sandpaw... And it was pitch black...

"I'M GONNA KILL BOTH OF YUOUUUU!"

"RUNN!"

The ferns in front of the apprentice den rustled and rushed out two shaken apprentices;both of them missed considerable amounts of fur. Let's just say Sandpaws nest will be a lot more fluffier now DERRRRRPPPP.

"It's all that cat Yellowfangs fault! She the one who gave me that darn bellyache!" Graypaw snarled. Firepaw nodded quickly. He had learned the hard way not to disagree with Graypaw when he was mad about something food related. He had scars to prove it **(hahaha)**

"You should get her back!" Firepaw meowed, not realizing what he was about to put his friend through.

"GOOD IDEA!" Graypaw was suddenly whacked upside the head with a stiff rabbit!" GREAT IDEA FIREPAW!" The gray tabby apprentice ran off in the direction of Yellowfangs 'place' with the rabbit.

Firepaw looked in the direction his friend went confused. "Um... I didn't do anything..."

 **~o.o~**

Graypaw snuck up on Yellowfang with the stiff rabbit beside him. The Yellowfang seemed to be asleep, but the fact of her being asleep or not didn't concern him.

In fact...

She was awake...

Right when he was about to hit her with the rabbit Yellowfang sprang up, took the rabbit out of Graypaws paws, and killed him with it.

 **The next day**

The matted gray she-cat whistled while Bluestar investigated Graypaws body. "Clan! A terribnke crime has taken place today." Bluestar said giving Yellowfang and Tigerclaw a hard look. "Graypaw has been mysteriously murdered."

"Yeah!" Dustpaw and Sandpaw shouted.

"However killed him you have done a great service to us! THANK YOU!"

 **Foxleap: none of you can prepare for the awesomeness that is about to happen! WAFFLECLAN IS NOW ACCEPTING MEMBERS! YAYAYAY!**

 **Softballstorm:...**

 **Sunmist: he found the catmint!**

 **Firestar: Help meee!*he and Crowfeather are dragged away.***

 **Foxleap: hey Firestar! I heard from someone you hate pancakes as well!*pulls out waffles and pancakes***

 **Firestar: AHHHHHHHH**

 **Jayfeather: don't forget to review, favorite, and follow!**

 **Yeah guys! Please tell me how you like Softballstorms chapter, she would appreciate it :)**

 **Have a great day/night**

 **-Sunmist**


	21. Chapter 21

**Okay everyone, since about three or more people suggested a fight between Firestar and Sandstorm we are going to have a two in one chapter! YAYYAYAYYAAY! Both of these are just going to count for chapter 21 though :)**

 **~~~stats~~~~**

 **Reviews: 115**

 **Views: 2,666**

 **Favorites: 10**

 **Followers: 10**

 **This chapter was suggested by catgirl2900, Guest, and BooksRCoolYeah!**

 _ **~first death: Firestar ~**_

As you know, Firestar has a certain um... tendency to talk in his sleep. So... One cold leaf-bare night Sandstorm and Graystripe had decided tohave a little talk with Firestar about his sleep talking, and as you can imagine, Sandstorm was not over all that happy about that situation.

"I didn't do anything! I promise!" Firestar protested glaring at his mate and his friend. Believe it or not, of all the terrifying things that the ginger tom had encountered in his life time, an angry Sandstorm was the worst.

"Didn't do anything DIDN'T DO ANYTHING?! GRAYSTRIPE, ARE YOU GETTING THIS?!" Sandstorm screamed. Graystripe nodded and started to quickly write down everything that was happening. How that was possible?, I have no clue. As far as I know cats can't write.

 **Anyway...**

"I have no idea w-what you a-are talking about!" Firestar stammered.

"I heard what you said last night! About Spottedleaf!" The tan she-cats claws were out.

Graystripe gulped and shot a terrified look at Sandstorm. "Sorry but your you got yourself in to this one and I am not helping you get out. Your on your own."

"What, Spottedleaf is the best!"

The next morning the clan buried the ThunderClan leader. Then after Graystripe became Graystar there was a party with thousands of waffles in his honor.

 **Shortest chapter ever XD**

 _ **2nd death: Sandstorm ~**_

It had been a long day in the small territories of the Clans. Everything had been rather peaceful since the death of Tigerstar and the battle at four trees. **(I wonder why)** Sandstorm hadn't been able to sleep that nightvso she carefully snuck out of the warriors den.

After she past the warriors den entrance she tasted the air. Brambleclaw, the newest warrior, was in the clearing standing guard. Using the ninja skills that Tigerstar had taught her and Dustpaw she zipped over to the tree in the clearing then up the rocks to Firestars den.

Her ginger mate was sleeping on a moss nest at the edge of the cave wall; his tail was flicking back and forth. "Spottedleaff..." He muttered faintly in his sleep. Then he purred.

Sandstorm felt very hurt but decided to let it go... For now. She just woke him up more roughly than planned, by clawing his tail.

"OWWWWWWWWYYYY!" The ginger cat shouted jumping in the air. Brambleclaw outside must of heard because the kitty siren went off and cats were mewing loudly.

"You mousebrain!" She hissed as he licked his tail. "Come on, out the back exit." She pushed the wall behind Firestar and it opened up into a shallow tunnel. She pushed Firestar in and followed herself. Then she looked around creepily and shut it.

Brambleclaw rushed in a few minutes later followed by Cloudtail and Mousefur. "Rats! They've taken him!" The young warrior exclaimed looking around the top of the hollow terrified.

"Who's taken him?" Mousefur asked in annoyance. "Can't you smell Sandstorm and Firestars scents or are you nose blind? They probably went for a walk!"

"That's not it!" Brambleclaw said in a fearful tone. "Those waffle squrriel-cats things took him."

Cloudtail couldn't suppress a snort of laughter. "Squrriels are to stupid to know what a waffle is and yet carry the leader away." A second later a waffle flew into the den. All three cats approached it cautiously and looked at it. _We always knowwwww._ Read the waffle.

"AHHHHHHH!"

The kitty sirens went off again.

"So, isn't the sky nice tonight?" Sandstorm asked trying too start a conversation with the ginger leader. She knew there wouldn't be much time since she had set off the kitty sirens. She would have to talk to home quickly.

"Huh? Yeah, cause Spottedleafs up there." He muttered dreamily.

She wanted to claw him for saying that but if she die it would give away the locate.

"You will been there too if you don't shut up." She said through clenched teeth. Firestar took no notice of her words and started to skip beside the river, which gave her an idea. "Hey! How about we go visit your friend in RiverClan by the gourge **(sorry if it's spelled wrong)**

" Mkay!" Firestar skipped off happily towards RiverClan. _This is going to be a long night._

 _ **-Meanwhile in ThunderClan camp-**_

The inside of Firestars den had been covered in maps and scribbles that were the cats writing. Dustpelt gave a paper with yellow scribbles on it a sidelong look. "Brambleclaw, how in the name of StarClan are we supposed to read this?"

Graystripe looked up from his pizza, "What are you talking about?" Longtail rolled his eyes and whacked the pizza away.

"Can you at least pay attention?" The tom asked.

"Okay!" Graystripe pulled out more food and started to eat again.

Thornclaw started whacking his head on the wall.

Brightheart was staring at one of the papers that had a really badly drawn cat on it. " Mousedung! Who let Ashfur in here!?"

 **~at the gourge (spelled wrong)~**

Sandstorm was looking moved the edge wearily when Firestar kicked her in. "MAWWWWWWW!" The poor ginger she-cat fell down the gourge.

 _Silence._

"YAY! SPOTTEDLEAFS ALL MINE NOWWW!"

 **Sunmist: wouldn't it be a really bad to kill Sandstorm and have her go to StarClan where Spottedleaf is?**

 **Softballstorm: ...**

 **Firestar: OH MY STARCLAN! SPOTTEDLEAFFFFF! *runs to StarClan***

 **Jayfeather: is it even possible to run to StarClan?**

 **Foxleap: now it is!**

 **hayjay and Blackheart: *throws waffles at Firestar.***

 **Sunmist: don't forget to review, favorite and folloowwww!**

 **YeahXD. So see you all next time!**

 **~Sunmist**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys. I'm sorry on how long it took to update. When i tried to get on fanfiction it said this site is not secure.**

 **~stats~~~~~**

 **Reviews: 120**

 **Views: 2,897**

 **Favorites: 11**

 **Followers: 11**

 **I'm sorry if I spell anything wrong.**

 **This chapter was suggested by... EmojiSwagger123**

It was a perfectly normal day in ThunderClan for Tigerstar **(right...).** He was the deputy, no one was smart enough to guess that he killed Redtail, his annoying wimpy apprentice was FINALLY dead, yep... Everything was going just great. With afor the tiny, small, little exception for FIREHEART.

The ginger cat flopped( literally flopped like a fish) over to poor 'defenseless' Tigerstar with a rather strange expression on his face. _Oh no, he found that catmint again._ For a weird dumb kittypet, he had a very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very VERY strong obsession with catmint. Everyday the Catmint crew hid the catmint in different places in the forest.

He glanced over at the catmint crew and face-pawed. Mousefur was sleeping. Longtail was I a bush. Sandstorm as murdering a butterfly (no one cared.).

"Hello Tigerclaw, Spottedleaf told me you would be here!" Fireheart giggled.

"Spottedleaf is dead." Tigerclaw said impatiently. _Come on move along weirdo. I have deaths to plan and you don't want to be on that list._ Tigerclaw looked up. _Or maybe he does..._

Fireheart did a surprisingly loud gasp and fell over; then giggled again. "Mr. Giggles told me your secret."

Tigerclaw glared suspiciously and the ginger cat. "Which one?"

" _Allllllll_ of them."

"Like what?"

"Ravenpaw told me."

"That little foxfaced coward! I'm gonna skin you when I die!"

Ravenpaw cringed in the barn for no reason.

"Is seez youz doz thingz, baddddddd things."

"So."

Fireheart said the first normal thing of the day. "I know about your parents."

Slash.

DEADDDDDD!

 **-Guys since that was short I'm going to add this bit with Softball storm, Sunmist, Jayfeather, and Foxleap (and a few others) enjoy. ;)**

Sunmist sat in front of her computer while Softballstorm was reading(cats can't readdddd) beside her. Foxleap and Jayfeather were doing a puzzle; basically Jayfeather kicking puzzle pieces at Foxleap and complaining that he can't see. Hayjay eventually shoved a waffle in Firestars mouth.

"Humm." Sunmist said as she rubbed her paws together and looked at the computer screen. "Who should I kill today?"

"Well someone's already dead!" Jayfeather pointed out being the grumpy kitty he is.

"How about I kill... Everyone!"

She typed four words. _**Everyone died. The end.**_

"BEST STORY EVER!"

"BE QUIET I NEED TO KILL SOMEONE!"

"JUST FIND TIGERSTAR OR SOFTBALLSTORM!"

 **Sunmist: hey I don't write like that!**

 **Softballstorm: yes you do!**

 **Sunmist: *takes Foxleaps flamethrower and burns the papers* DO NOT!**

 **hayjay: *throws waffles and pancakes at Firestar and Crowfeather***

 **Jayfeather: don't forget to favorite, review, and follow! Bye!**

 **See you all soon! :)**

 **-Sunmist**


	23. I HAS RETURNEDDD

**HEY EVERYONE GUESS WHO'S NOT DEAD?!**

 **MEEE!**

 **I'm so so so so so so** so **Soooo sorry for keeping you all waiting for so long I know I'm such an idiot. Omhre. I fell into other fandoms (curse my friends!) And sorta lost intrest in warriors but I'm backkk!**

 **I wonder if any orginal readers are still out there?**

 **Anyways I forget how I start this things so I don't care any more! XD**

 **Sorry if I seem out of character I've become used to writing about humans and their strange tactics**

 **RIVERCLAN IT ATTACKED BY TURTLES THIS IS OBVIOUSLY THE REAL REASON OAKHEART DIED! WHO NEEDS THOSE STUPID ROCKS?!**

 **Also curse hetalia**

"AHH THEY'RE COMING PROTECT ME DISPOSABLE WARRIOR!" Oakheart screamed running from the most terrifying thing that he had ever seen in his long life.

"WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!"

"PROTECT YOUR DEPUTY OR DIEEEEE!"

"WAAAAAAAA!"

 **~~~~~Five minutes earlier~~~~~~~**

It was just another one of those quiet night where the Riverclan cats were sitting on the shore watching Spottedleaf and Bluestar **(Which was TOTALLY not weird)** I mean, any Riverclan night potral probably had nothing left to do.

Besides something useful.

But who needs to do useful things when there is stupid things to be done.

Of course the cats watching were Oakheart and Blackclaw. You can understand Oakheart but Blackclaw was just the poor unfortunate cats that was forced to come because Crooked star was pretending to be sick so he didn't have to watch those Thunderclan cats again.

Anyways... back to the point..

Bluestar and Spottedleaf were probably talking about something important that could change the fate of the clans. But Oakheart was just here to casually watch Bluestar.

Which was consideredrather normal in Riverclan.

They also vaguely wondered if any other cats watched them...

"HEY FISHBRAIN! YOU KNOW WE CAN SEE YOU WATCHING US! DON'T THING YOU WILL GO UNNOTICED!" Bluestar shouted across the river smiling gleefully at the startled tom's faces.

"RESPECT MEEE I HAD CHILDREN WITH YOUU!" Oakheart responded.

"YOU WHAT?!" The other startled Riverclan cat cried looking at him in disbelieve.

"YOU SHALL REGRET THE DAY YOU SHOUTED AT POOR OLD BLUESTAR!" Spottedleaf yowled.

"Hey... I'm older than she is!" He protested, then looked rather confused. "Wait, I must think about this..."

Blackclaw facepawed. "First you announce to the world you broke the warrior code, then you forgot your age, what next!"

Spottedleaf started laughing. "HORRORS BEHOND IMAGINATION!"

Now this would have been any other weird and strange night but then this happened.

They were terrible.

Horrifying.

Worst than Shadowclan!

And that said alot.

Far away many Shadowclan cats suddenly felt very offended for no reason.

They were baby turtles.

Millions of the little green things were emerging from the ground from all directions surrounding the cowering cats. Bluestar and Spottedleaf hadn't noticed a thing and were still talking casually.

Or maybe they had and found it amusing.

"AGH ENIMIES APPROACHING!"

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF STARCLAN DO WE DO NOW?!"

" Surrender! Surrender to the turtlelyeness and you shall be released!"

"What does that even mean?" Bluestar questioned turning her head to look at her friend.

The medicine cat shrugged. "I don't know... it sounded cool at the time..."

"SUREEE..."

Erm.. let's get back to our Riverclan friends.

"PROTECT MEE DISPOSABLE WARRIORRR!"

"AHHHH!

It was no use. They were overrun by the turtles within minutes, Spottedleaf and Bluestar laughing

On the sunning rocks eating invisible popcorn.

And that my children is how the almighty Riverclan was _actually_ struck sown.

Not in a noble battle defending the sunning rocks.

Not by protecting his clan..

He was struck down by a horde of innocent, harmless, tiny, baby turtles.

 **hope y'all enjoyed this is my first time writing in a while and I'm sorry for my let's see... 6 month disappearance?**

 **Hope you have a great night/day!**

 **~Misty**


End file.
